


My brother, Lucas

by CheapSide



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapSide/pseuds/CheapSide
Summary: A few short stories into the life of Lucas Shelby, second-to-youngest Shelby brother. He’s always getting into trouble, and mostly getting out of it. But not today.





	My brother, Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> May add more stories eventually.

Lucas knows he was told to come home early, not by one, but by three members of the Shelby family.

Yes, he could understand Aunt Pol wanting him home; he’d been in trouble lately for staying out late, and she wanted him home earlier.

Tommy always seemed to be on his case; telling him to do this, do that, and if he didn’t follow through, punishment was swift. It was fine though, Lucas could handle it.

But now, as he sat by the Cut, minding his own business, he’d never imagine Finn, his ten year old brother, stumbling upon him and reminding him to get home early.

Lucas stood up, pulling his suspenders back onto his shoulders, and stared down at his brother incredulously, who was six years his junior!

Finn caught the look, “I was just saying! Tommy’ll be proper mad if you’re late.”

“Finn,” Lucas started, self assured, “I won’t be late, I already swore on my life to Aunt Pol, and I don’t need a scabby ten year old to be reminding me!” He barked.

Finn held his hands up, “Alright, Luke! I was just saying.” He mumbled.

Lucas’ eyes softened. Despite the gap in age, Lucas had always been closest to Finn. Out of all his family members, he liked Finn the most, and Aunt Pol Came a close second. Lucas liked John and Arthur, they were very laid back and let him have a drink with them, but Ada liked to make fun of him, and Tommy was out of the picture, completely. All he was good for was punishing him.

Lucas patted Finn’s shoulder, “I know, Finn. Now leave me alone!” And with that Finn galloped away.

Lucas stretched his arms and looked out to the Cut. It was getting late, maybe he should start making his way back to the house.

His bright blue eyes rested on the dying sun, and he ruffled his hair. Nah, one more adventure. And Lucas went skipping down the side of the cut.  
.

.

.

Lucas knew he had overdone it when he was standing stupidly outside the front door, the sky pitch black and only the moon keeping him company.

Lucas took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. It’d be fine, he told himself. Hopefully it’d be aunt Pol waiting for him and not Tommy. Aunt Pol would shout at him and swiftly send him to bed, but Tommy would most certainly punish him. Lucas shuddered before steeling himself. He’d dealt with Tommy’s punishments before, it’d be fine.

Lucas pulled his own house key out of his pocket and slowly unlocked the door, creeping inside.

He didn’t get a meter before a throat was cleared, and he was staring into the identical eyes of his older brother.

“Ello, Tommy.” Lucas greeted, innocently, lingering and watching Tommy rise from his seat.

“What fucking hour do you call this?” Tommy countered back, and Lucas recognised the angry edge to his voice.

Lucas decided to just come clean; “I’m sorry, Tommy, I didn’t realise the time—“

“There’s no excuses, Lucas. You were told to come home early.” Tommy snapped before hooking his fingers around his belt and slowly sliding it off. Lucas watched with pinched eyebrows and didn’t move from his spot.

“You’re late by five fucking hours. That’s five lashings with the belt.” Tommy folded his belt in half and met Lucas’ eyes angrily, “Come and stand by the wall.”

“Tommy—“

“Come here, now.”

Lucas rolled his shoulder again, a habit, before trudging over to the wall. Tommy Came closer, and spun Lucas around to face the wall, pushing him to bend over and place his hands on the wall.

“Move and you’ll get two more.” Tommy warmed, before cracking the belt down on Lucas’ rear.

Lucas gritted his teeth and stilled himself, even when Tommy delivered the four others. He’d faced this similar punishment many times, it never made it easier, and he never learned. To assess it, Lucas would say the punishment was pretty ineffective. He wouldn’t tell Tommy that, lest Tommy found a harsher punishment.

As the last one was delivered, Lucas straightened his back and cursed quietly to himself as the pain lingered.

“Lucas, look at me.” Tommy ordered, and Lucas turned to face Tommy grudgingly, displeasure in his eyes.

“It has to be done, you have to learn.” Tommy lectured, seriously. Lucas went to argue, but Tommy silenced him.

“It’s important that you start listening to me and your aunt Pol, especially with these fucking coppers around, Lucas.” Tommy kept his steely gaze on Lucas, and tried to drill the seriousness into his head.

Lucas grumbled to himself, before Tommy interrupted again, “Say, ‘I understand, Tommy.’” 

“I understand, Tommy.” Lucas muttered; he decided he couldn’t be bothered to argue tonight. His arse was sore and he just wanted to rest now.

“Good.” Tommy sounded satisfied as he wrapped his belt around his torso. “Now, get to bed.”

Lucas muttered some more to himself, before slowly limping upstairs.

Was his arse sore? Yes.

Did he learn his lesson? No.

Especially as he’d discovered a new place to go adventuring.


End file.
